Naruto: The Green Dragon
by xCinderAntx
Summary: When Naruto was young, all he cared about was being recognized and respected, but what happens when a certain man changes his views of the world? Add the fact that Naruto has more than just one world to save and the results are pretty hectic. Smart/Strong Naruto. Teacher Genji. Slight AU. Follows Canon for a while.
1. Naruto: Change

Naruto: Overwatch

* * *

His life wasn't easy, it didn't take a genius to figure out that much.

So it wasn't a surprise that he currently found himself limping through the forest outskirts of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, or the Hidden Leaf for short.

"Whose life isn't easy? Who's the person currently limping through the forests?" you may ask.

Who else but Naruto Uzumaki, the "Demon" of the hidden leaf, as the adults referred to him.

"What's the worst a 5 year old boy could do?" Ask the villagers.

After all, they're the ones that call him that.

But I'll fill you in on a little secret, Naruto Uzumaki is the current host of the nine tailed demon fox, and it just so happens that the aforementioned demon fox ravaged the village on the day of Naruto's birth.

In an act of desperation, the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and his wife Kushina Uzumaki, sealed the raging fox into the body of their newborn in order to cease the nine-tail's rampage.

Fast forward five years and we're back to where we started, a hated and disrespected blonde boy.

The cause for Naruto's limping was the fact that he had just escaped the priso- I mean... orphanage he had lived in.

He was verbally and physically abused in the time he spent there, and enough was enough. Naruto escaped the orphanage as fast as his little legs could carry and ran out to the forests of Konoha.

Of course, being malnourished and only five years old, he didn't last long and ended up twisting his ankle mid-run which led to his limping state.

A little bit of limping later ended with him standing in front of a torn up field, within it laid three unmoving bodies.

Two of the bodies had already decomposed, leaving only skeletons and worn out clothing in their wake. The last one, however, was a mechanical body. The area where the eyes were glowed a dim neon green.

Naruto walked towards the mechanical body and poked it as any curious five year old would.

With a sudden jolt, the body sat up, looking Naruto straight in the eyes.

"Brother!" the man shouted, pouncing on Naruto causing him to scream.

Right when the cyborg regained his senses he noticed the small and frail body of the child under him, crying and screaming, trying to guard himself with his arms.

"Oh no. I'm sorry child, please forgive me!" the man said, extremely worried.

He got off of the boy and was about to try to comfort him but the moment he was off, the boy got up and was about to run.

Quickly, the robot man grabbed the boys arm.

"Wait, I'm sorry, I-I wasn't trying to hurt you, I mistook you for someone else. Please, believe me," the man said as he tried to get the boy's trust.

"W-why should I? I don't know you, you're probably just another villager. You're just like the rest aren't you?" the blond boy shouted out, glaring at the man with tears spilling from his eyes.

"I would never do that. Look, what's your name?" the man said letting go of the boys arm.

"N-Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours?" Naruto asked, wearily taking a small step back.

"Alright Naruto, my name is Genji, Genji Shimada" Genji said stretching his hand out for Naruto to shake.

Naruto hesitantly shook his hand.

Genji turned around and noted the two skeletons strewn around the field.

He walked over to one of the skeletons, and knelt beside it.

"Forgive me, Lucio, I knew I shouldn't have asked for your help." Genji said as he bowed his head, wishing a silent prayer for his peace in the afterlife.

He picked up his signature weapon, his sonic amplifier. It truly was an amazing work of art, it could give a speed boost to entire armies and heal almost all wounds.

Naruto watched as Genji walked over to the next skeleton.

Genji paused and stared at the skeleton lying before him.

"Brother, I know you meant no harm to me. The family must have pressured you so much. I heard that you abandoned them, seeking redemption for my supposed death, but it all lead to this. I hope you can find peace and forgive me. I know I forgive you," Genji said sadly.

He picked up his brother's signature bow and quiver.

Genji walked over to Naruto and knelt in front of him so he was eye level with the boy.

"Naruto, I have an offer for you," Genji said in a serious tone as he looked at Naruto intently.

Naruto gulped slightly as he looked at Genji and nodded, curious of the older man's offer.

"I wish to train you. I sense a great power inside of you. It may sound a little crazy since we barely met, but I feel that I must do this." Genji said, not shifting his gaze from Naruto "Do you accept my offer, Naruto Uzumaki?

Naruto thought about it. He considered it as much as a five year old could before nodding slowly.

"Wonderful, I will teach you my family's techniques, I only have one thing to ask of you..." Genji began seemingly staring right into Naruto's soul "Promise me that under no circumstances you will use these powers for evil; that you will only call upon them if you know that it is for the best and you have no ill intentions." Genji said as he stood.

"I promise" Naruto answered.

"Great. We shall begin."

* * *

It was during his training that he learned of the Shimada clan style of fighting.

The Shimada clansmen were assassins, which meant their line of work was dirty, which complimented the style of the ninjas of Naruto's home village.

Speaking of ninjas, Genji had discovered that they used a source of power called "Chakra" which was a combination of ones spiritual and physical energy. He used his training to infiltrate the village and acquire some information on this Chakra, and with it some techniques.

When Genji had everything he needed, he began training Naruto.

First up was physical training. He trained Naruto's body to its limit, which he found was amazingly high for someone of his age.

Naruto's body adapted extremely well and with actual food to support his body, his growth was astonishing.

After Naruto's body was at an acceptable level, he began training Naruto in his favorite way of fighting, shurikenjutsu.

He taught Naruto how to aim and throw shuriken and once his accuracy was perfect, he taught him how to throw three at a time.

After his pupil's skill with shuriken was comparable to his own, Genji taught Naruto how to use a sword.

While he himself preferred to only use his swords in dire situations, he thought Naruto would find use in learning how to use them.

Genji first taught him how to use a short sword. He taught him how to slash, block, and parry close ranged attacks, and even taught him how to swiftly deflect projectiles.

After that was out of the way, he taught him how to swiftly strike an opponent by slashing through them, he called it "Swift Strike", to which Naruto looked at him with a "are you serious" face.

When that was finished, he taught him to run up walls and how to double jump, which was a long process since Naruto did not have his cyber-agility. But Naruto pushed through and managed to accomplish it by some miracle.

By the end of his training, a year had passed and Naruto had changed quite a bit.

He was still slightly shorter than most kids his age, but that only helped with his slim physique, which helped him to be extremely agile.

It was during one of his training days that Genji decided it was prime time to pass on his true legacy.

"Naruto, before we pass on to techniques used by your people, I think it's necessary to teach you my ultimate technique."

Naruto nodded and looked at Genji attentively.

"I call it 'Dragon-Blade'" Genji said as he took a deep breath in and let it out.

Genji reached behind him and grabbed the hilt of his katana.

"Ryuugekiken!" Genji shouted.

Genji unsheathed his katana and a ethereal green eastern-style dragon head roared to life as it followed the katana's swing. Genji ended with both hands on the hilt of the blade and pointing outwards with the blunt side parallel to the ground. Sparks of green energy appeared at random intervals on Genji's body as he twitched slightly.

He finally sheathed the katana and let out the breath he had been holding in.

"That... was... awesome!" Naruto shouted, amazed at the performance.

"It is pretty powerful, however, you become really vulnerable, and the strain it puts on your body is immense. We will begin by trying to perform it first, then we will work on stabilizing it, and finally aim to have complete control in this form." Genji explained.

"Yes, sir!" Naruto shouted with a salute. He was eager to become even stronger.

Genji let out a small laugh as he patted Naruto on his head.

* * *

 **1 Year Later**

It had taken Naruto an entire year to perfect the Dragon-blade technique, but it was worth it; Naruto could practically feel the power he radiated when he performed it.

He could even hold it longer than Genji-sensei! While Genji could only hold it for 8 seconds, Naruto could hold it for 1 minute max before he started to feel the strain.

Genji just said it was "beginners luck" or something.

"Naruto, we will now begin your training in chakra. While the concept is foreign to me, I'll try to the best of my ability to teach you the basics."

The task was easier said than done. With only the knowledge of the scrolls, it was pretty difficult to make any real progress.

They managed to unlock Naruto's chakra. Genji could not access his own however; he had left it to that he just didn't have any to unlock.

Then Naruto learned to control it, and after a while, he learned how to perform the first three basic techniques. This included the Transformation Jutsu, the Substitution Jutsu, and the Clone Jutsu, the latter being the hardest to learn of the three.

"Naruto, if you wish to learn more of chakra and its techniques, you will have to find a proper teacher. I can only teach you so much about something I don't know, but I will teach you how to use the weapon of my friend." Genji said.

Seemingly out of nowhere he pulled out Lucio's Sonic Amplifier, a small metallic gun like device that was emitting both sound and light.

On the other hand he held Hanzo's storm bow and quiver, an intricate compound bow and a metallic quiver respectively.

"Lucio was a good friend of mine. He use this Sonic Amplifier to do truly amazing things in combat. My brother, Hanzo, used this Storm Bow to fight his enemies. The quiver can regenerate arrows." Genji explained. "The Sonic Amplifier uses music as its power. It can shoot out pulses that do damage and charged pulses to push enemies back. Its ability to cross-fade allows it to switch between a healing tune and a speed-increasing upbeat tune. Its ultimate power is to create a green barrier around allies that will make them pretty much invincible until it drains."

Naruto raised his hand to point his finger towards the bow but was cut off before he could utter a single word.

"I will be using my brothers bow, as a way to remember him, sorry." Genji finished.

"I understand. Thank you anyway, Genji." Naruto understood the situation with Genji and his brother was still a sore topic, after all, loss wasn't something that you can overcome with ease.

"Let's begin training. I will teach you what I know on how to use this weapon," Genji said as he handed the Sonic Amplifier to Naruto.

"Alright!"

* * *

 **1 Year Later**

The Sonic Amplifier was surprisingly easier for Naruto to learn and he had come to an acceptable mastery. He decided he would use his sword for silent attacks and close range. He would use the Sonic Amplifier as a support item and a mid-range weapon. His shuriken would be used for long range combat.

Naruto was pretty powerful. He was now 8 years old and Genji decided it was time for Naruto to return to the village.

He had expected this confrontation and was not very happy about it, but Genji said it was necessary for him to progress forward in his training, so he obliged and prepared for his trip back to his home.

Naruto had grown, he was still slightly shorter than the average Joe, but he made up for it in agility. His blond hair had grown slightly and was pretty messy. He had also lost most of his baby fat and now held a more slim body type, not extremely muscular, but enough to suffice. He wore a sleeveless black kimono top tied by a green sash. Along with it he wore a pair of black pants and black ninja sandals. Tied to the sash he had his Sonic Amplifier at the ready.

Genji, as a present, had given him his short sword as well as his signature katana which were currently strapped to Naruto's back, and his old arm bracer which held an unlimited amount of shurikens.

Genji decided that he would give up the way of the sword; he felt he was more than capable of holding his own even if he only had his shurikens and his brother's bow.

"Naruto, it's time we set off. I will be accompanying you. We must be truthful with your leader lest we risk getting into trouble," Genji said as he prepared himself.

"Yes, Genji-sensei." Naruto responded.

"Let's get going then." Genji said before going into a sprint towards the village, Naruto following suit.

* * *

 **Konohagakure**

It only took them a couple minutes to get into the village and make their way to the Hokage Tower.

As soon as they walked in, they were greeted by the secretary.

"How may I help you two?" the woman asked politely.

"We request an audience with the Hokage." Naruto answered.

"Names?" the secretary asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Genji Shimada," Naruto responded.

"Wait here." the woman ordered before walking off.

After a while she returned and gave them permission to go to the Hokage.

Naruto and Genji made their way to the Hokage's door and knocked. They heard a "come in" from the other side and obliged. Naruto and Genji opened the door and walked inside before standing in front of the Hokage.

The Hokage sat there, staring intently at both Naruto and Genji. With a sigh, the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, started the conversation.

"So, Naruto, mind telling me where you were and who your friend is?" Hiruzen asked.

"Sorry, old man, I couldn't handle the orphanage so I ran away. I made it to the forest where I met this guy, Genji Shimada." Naruto answered.

"The orphanage incident has been solved. I hope you can forgive me for not making regular checkups on you." Hiruzen said in an apologetic tone.

"Don't worry about it, old man; I know you're busy as the Hokage. Besides, I'm still alive and kicking, aren't I?" Naruto said with a grin.

"I guess you are. So, what have you been doing for the last 3 years?"

"I have been training under Genji-sensei. He taught me a lot of things and helped me grow stronger." Naruto answered.

"I see. Where are you from, Genji?" the Hokage asked.

"I am from the Shimada clan." Genji responded.

"That's strange, I can't say I have heard of them. Minor clan perhaps?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes, sir." Genji lied. It was better if this man didn't know exactly what his clan did.

"Interesting, Genji. Do you have any affiliations with any of the other hidden villages?"

"No, sir."

"Would you like to be instated into our forces? You seem to be a capable fighter"

"If I may ask sir, I wish to be Naruto's shadow. He reminds me of myself when I was younger and I want to ensure his safety." Genji requested.

"Very well. You will be instated into our forces on a mission of protecting Naruto Uzumaki until you see fit, how is that?" the Hokage asked.

"Acceptable, sir."

"Wonderful. As for you, Naruto, you will be entering the Ninja Academy for four years. You should graduate when you are twelve years of age. You will be getting an apartment and a monthly allowance to use as you need." Hiruzen began as he signed a couple papers. "First day starts next week so get ready, Naruto." Hiruzen said with a smile as he passed Naruto a paper. "You can go now, just try not running away from the village this time." Hiruzen said with a bit of a teasing tone in his voice.

"Don't worry, old man, I'll try not to." Naruto answered with a grin.

"Nice getup by the way. I think it looks good on you" Hiruzen commented.

"Thanks, old man. See ya!" Naruto shouted.

With that the two left the tower and settled down in their new apartment.

* * *

 _ **Well that's a wrap folks! I know, it seems a little rushed, I'm just not that good at going slow, huehue, but I just don't like stories that spend like 10 chapters to get through training, and much less the academy, which I will probably skip over it as well.**_

 _ **I sound lazy don't I, because I am, deal with it.**_

 _ **I guess that's all I have to say, uh**_

 _ **Mi wo sutetemo myouri wa sutezu.**_


	2. Naruto: Chance

**Naruto: Overwatch**

* * *

Naruto woke up with a groan. Leave it to the old man to give him an old apartment. Well, at least he had it all to himself.

"Good morning, Naruto." Scratch that, he was sharing it with Genji.

"Good morning, Genji-sensei. What time is it?" Naruto asked as he sat up from his bed.

"7:23 at the moment," Genji answered.

"Oh shit!" Naruto shouted as he readied himself for the ninja academy. He forgot it started at 7:30.

"Language, Naruto!"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry." Naruto apologized halfheartedly as he finished getting ready.

"Let's head out then." Genji said as he stood up from his meditative position.

"You're coming with me?" Naruto asked.

"Of course. After all I am your shadow." Genji answered.

"Alright then, better run." Naruto said as he ran out of the apartment.

He climbed up the wall and made his way to the roofs before running on top of them.

In a couple more minutes he jumped down and landed in front of the academy with Genji perched on the tree behind him.

Naruto went into the academy and took out a sheet of paper.

"Let's see, room 101, 102, 103, ah! Here we go, room 104!" Naruto counted as he slid the door open into the room.

The moment he stepped through, he noticed the students and teachers all looking at him strangely.

"Name please," one of the teachers asked.

"Uh, Naruto Uzumaki," he answered giving a small bow.

"Alright, Naruto. Find yourself a seat so we can get started. Try to get here before the deadline, not right on it." the teacher chided.

"Yeah, sorry, woke up a bit late." Naruto stated as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Naruto looked up at the row of seats and decided to sit next a black haired boy.

"Naruto Uzumaki, is this seat taken?" Naruto asked.

"No," came the light response from the boy.

Naruto smiled and took his seat.

"Good morning students. I will be your teacher for the rest of your four years in school. My name is Iruka Umino, and this is my assistant Mizuki." Iruka said as he pointed at himself and then at the aforementioned Mizuki who gave a slight wave.

* * *

Four Years Later

The academy had the honor to be deemed the most boring four years of his life by Naruto.

It would have also been named the most horrible if not for the orphanage, but it was up there.

He did learn quite a bit, thanks to Genji being up his butt about it. Naruto had to pay attention to every class and now found himself to be one of the smartest in the class.

In terms of combat he was unmatched in shuriken throwing with his kunai throwing being tied with the current Rookie of the Year, Sasuke Uchiha. His Taijutsu, while not powerful and completely awe-inspiring, served its purpose as he was able to avoid and disorientate any opponents he faced. His Chakra levels were currently unmatched by any of the other students. Heck, even the teachers weren't at his level!

Ninjutsu wise, the trophy went to Sasuke Uchiha, as he knew how to spit a fireball out of his mouth. A freaking fireball! Naruto only knew the basic three that everyone pretty much knew.

Thanks to his massive pools of chakra, he barely managed to have enough control over it, which would explain his failure to perform any Genjutsu.

Genjutsu pretty much required a high level of chakra control, something which Naruto lacked.

All in all, Naruto was pretty well balanced and pretty powerful for his age. His classmates still underestimated him slightly because, of course, he hadn't shown them his full power yet.

But now it was time for the academy exam, which consisted of a written exam portion and a practical exam.

"You have one hour to complete the written portion of this exam. No cheating! If you are caught you will be disqualified. You may begin." Iruka shouted to the kids.

Naruto looked down at his paper. The questions looked simple enough.

'Who was the first Hokage and what was his Kekkei Genkai?' That was easy. 'Senju Hashirama and Wood Style' Naruto thought as he wrote down his answers.

This continued for a while as he completely finished his test. Once done he looked around the room and noticed that most people were still taking the test. Only a handful of his peers had already finished.

He waited patiently in his seat until the rest of the hour passed and the tests were handed over.

"Now we will proceed with the practical portion of the exam. Please follow me outside so we can begin." Iruka said as the class stood up and followed Iruka outside.

Once outside Iruka lined up the class in alphabetical order and took out a set of shuriken and kunai.

"The first part will consist of testing your accuracy with kunai and shuriken. May the first participant step forward please," Iruka said.

Naruto droned out until it was his turn to go up.

Iruka put out the shuriken and kunai for Naruto to grab but Naruto only took the kunai.

"I got my own shuriken, thanks." Naruto said to Iruka before putting himself in position.

"Six shuriken and six kunai. Good luck. Start!"

Naruto stared at the target and readied himself. First he threw the kunai getting 5 into the bulls-eye with one barely missing.

He heard a snort in the crowd of students.

Grinning, Naruto raised his right arm where he wore Genji's old arm bracer. With a click the device opened and three shuriken shifted into position between his fingers.

Naruto threw the trio of shuriken with deadly precision, nailing all three with into the bulls-eye at the same time. The next set slid in between his fingers and like before, he nailed all three shuriken in perfectly.

"11 out of 12. Good job, Naruto!" Iruka complimented as Naruto gave him a grin before returning to his position in the horde of academy students.

"Next we will take the Taijutsu portion of this exam. We will have a ring out match where you will try to defeat Mizuki." Iruka said, hearing some groans in the crowd as he finished.

After a while it was Naruto's turn again. So far very few had managed to ring out Mizuki. Most of them had been rung out or ran out of time.

"Naruto, please step into the ring." Iruka said with clipboard in hand, ready to review the match.

Naruto walked into the circle, looking at Mizuki before giving a small bow.

"Begin!"

Naruto immediately went on the offensive, rushing at Mizuki with a burst of speed. Mizuki was shocked at first but he regained his composure and prepared for Naruto's attack. Naruto threw a hard punch towards Mizuki, who promptly blocked, but Naruto did not waver as he shifted himself on his heel and delivered a round house kick to Mizuki's head. Mizuki brought both of his arms up and blocked the kick before he kicked to Naruto's exposed leg.

Naruto jumped over it and used this opportunity to wrap both of his legs around Mizuki's head before flipping over him and lifting Mizuki with his legs, sending him sailing through the air.

"Stop. Good job, Naruto. Maybe Mizuki got too confident from winning all the time." Iruka said with a chuckle as he wrote something down on his clipboard.

Next up was the Ninjutsu portion of the exam, and Naruto passed with flying colors.

Naruto received a sweet Hidden Leaf headband for his trouble.

It was when Naruto was leaving that he came face to face with Mizuki.

"Hey, Naruto, good job on passing the exam. It's a shame you didn't get rookie of the year though." Mizuki complimented.

"Yeah, can't really do anything about it." Naruto responded with shrug.

"Actually, there's a secret test that you can take. Only those who were really close for rookie of the year can do it. I can fill you in if you want." Mizuki said.

"I'm listening." Naruto said.

"It's a staged infiltration test. You must enter the Hokage Tower and retrieve the Scroll of Seals. If you can master one technique from the scroll before midnight when the tests ends, you get rookie of the year." Mizuki said with a smile that seemed slightly off.

"Heck yeah! Rookie of the year and a free technique!? Definitely!" Naruto exclaimed with an excited jump.

"Great! Your tests starts now. Meet me at this location when you are finished. I'll judge if you've correctly completed your task." Mizuki said, inwardly smirking and handing Naruto a piece of paper with directions.

"You can count on me!" Naruto shouted with a determined nod.

Mizuki chuckled and ruffled his hair before leaving, preparing the trap he was going to set for Naruto.

Genji jumped down from his hidden position and landed next to Naruto.

"Naruto, I don't feel like we can trust him, his intentions seem to be evil." Genji whispered.

"I know, but I need to catch him, lest he goes and tricks an innocent kid into doing it." Naruto responded.

"Very well. I'll be with you so don't worry." Genji said as he jumped back to his perch.

'I can't tell the old man. He might just try to stop this from happening. I can feel like there's something important that needs to happen.' Naruto thought to himself as he jumped to the roofs, waiting for the night to take over to begin his plan.

* * *

After a couple of hours had passed, Naruto decided that it was time to bring his plan into action.

He jumped from roof to roof until he made it to the Hokage tower. Naruto leaped towards the wall and climbed up it, latching on to the window before he could fall. He opened it and climbed through. The Hokage library was in sight.

"Naruto? What are you doing in here?" Hiruzen asked as he turned on the light.

'Oh shit, think quick!' Naruto, in a panic, transformed himself into a sexy blonde girl, sending the Hokage into a mini-coma.

'That... actually worked. Huh.' Naruto noted to himself as he ran towards the library.

Entering, he saw the walls lined up with scrolls of various techniques. He spied the large Scroll of Seals and grabbed it before quickly running out and making his way out of the tower.

A bit of running later ended with him sitting in the middle of a forest with the scroll in hand.

'Alright, now for the second part of this 'test'. I might as well learn something that could be useful,' Naruto thought as he opened the scroll to reveal many techniques.

There were several ones that immediately came to his attention; for example, the Shadow Clone Jutsu, Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu, Clone Great Explosion, and many other techniques.

'I guess I'll learn these three. I can't be too greedy now.' Naruto said with a grin as he got to work.

An hour of training later and he had perfected the three Jutsu. The Clone Great Explosion was difficult to test without blowing his face off. It was in the middle of reading the in's and out's of the techniques that he heard a voice call out to him.

"Naruto! How could you betray your village like this?" Iruka asked, infuriated.

"But Iruka-sensei, I'm just doing the test Mizuki told me about to become Rookie of the Year!" He wasn't lying. However, Iruka didn't need to know that he was already suspicious of Mizuki when he offered this 'test'.

"What test!? Naruto, this isn't a joke..." Iruka began but was interrupted by the chuckling visage of Mizuki.

"Don't worry, Naruto, it looks like Iruka's out of it today. Just hand the scroll to me and you can be Rookie of the Year. That's what you want, right, Naruto?" Mizuki taunted from the top of a tree.

"No! Naruto, don't give him the scroll. I see what's going on, Mizuki. You're not going to get out of this!" Iruka said, giving Mizuki a stern glare.

"Iruka, if you stand in my way, I'm afraid I'll have to put you down!" Mizuki shouted as he reached for the fuma shuriken on his back and fired it at Iruka.

Naruto reacted immediately, jumping in front of Iruka and pulling out his short sword, his arm swinging wildly in front of him deflecting the fuma shuriken back at Mizuki who jumped away to dodge it. Mizuki growled and jumped down, kicking Naruto harshly and pulling out a kunai, engaging Iruka in a fight.

Iruka, caught by surprise, managed to get stabbed in his shoulder causing him to let out a small scream before being kicked away.

"You're pathetic, but that wont matter once you're both dead. How about I let you in on a little secret, Naruto? I'll tell you why you're hated." Mizuki said tempted with a dark chuckle.

"No, Mizuki! It's forbidden!" Iruka said while clutching his shoulder in pain.

"Remember the Nine-Tails attack on the Hidden Leaf? Well the Hokage couldn't kill it, so he sealed it in an infant. That infant was you, Naruto; you are the nine-tails!" Mizuki shouted.

Naruto stood stock still, his mind processing what his former teacher had just said.

"I'm the... Nine... Tails..." Naruto whispered to himself as he stared at his shaky hands.

"No, Naruto! You aren't! The Nine-Tails was only sealed inside of you! You aren't the Nine-Tails!" Iruka shouted, trying to get Naruto to regain his composure.

"Hasn't anyone told you how annoying you are?" Mizuki said sarcastically, throwing a kunai at Iruka's other shoulder, causing him to let out another pained scream.

The scream snapped Naruto out of his musings.

"He's right, I'm not the Nine-Tails. I'm Naruto fucking Uzumaki, and you better remember that name when I put you in your grave!" Naruto shouted as he performed the signature hand sign for the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Soon enough a large plume of smoke surrounded the forest, as the smoke cleared an army of Naruto's surrounded Mizuki with smirks on their faces. Mizuki could only stand there slack-jawed as he stared at the mass horde of Naruto's around him. With a loud resounding 'click' all of the Naruto's positioned three shuriken in between their fingers.

All the Naruto's threw their shuriken at once before forming a couple hand-seals and shouting.

"Multi-Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The effects were instantaneous, Mizuki was pierced by shuriken in every single part of his body and ended up looking like a human porcupine. The field around Mizuki had many shuriken sticking out of the ground, all in all, there was a shit ton of shuriken everywhere.

All the clones popped, letting the chakra return to Naruto's body. He leaped down to Iruka and noticed his critical condition. By some miracle, Iruka had not been hit by any of the shuriken, but he still had the wounds Mizuki gave him.

"Hold on, Iruka-sensei, I'll get you fixed up." Naruto said as he pulled out the kunai still implanted in Iruka's shoulder with a loud 'squelch'.

Iruka let out a small grunt and covered his shoulder to try to stop the now fresh wound. Naruto reached to his belt and pulled out the Sonic Amplifier. Using the cross-fade ability, Naruto switched it to healing. To hurry up the process, Naruto Amp'd it up and after a while both of Iruka's wounds closed and Iruka was back to one hundred percent.

Iruka looked at Naruto, stunned at the miraculous display.

"H-how did you do that?" Iruka asked.

"A Sonic Amplifier; with just the sound of music, I can heal any allies. " Naruto explained with a large grin on his face.

"Why didn't you use it earlier?"

"Because if I did then I would be restricted to only using that, since I can't throw shurikens with my left arm." Naruto answered as he helped Iruka up.

"Couldn't you use your other arm for the Sonic Amplifier?" Iruka asked, accepting Naruto's help up.

"Huh? Actually, that's a good point. That's not a half bad idea." Naruto said with an embarrassed chuckle.

Iruka could only sigh and face-palm at the stupidity.

"Well, let's return back. Someone's gotta tell what happened here. I'll give us a little speed boost." Naruto said as he cross-faded into speed.

Iruka could feel the increase in speed as he jumped through the forests. Just what was that Sonic Amplifier?

The thoughts would have to wait since mid-run, the Hokage and some ANBU stopped them in their tracks.

"Naruto, you better have a damn good explanation for what you did." the Hokage said sternly.

"Hokage-sama, it isn't Naruto's fault. Mizuki tricked him into stealing it." Iruka tried to defend.

"I know that, what I want to know is why Naruto didn't tell me before..." Hiruzen said, shifting his gaze to Naruto.

"Well, I might have wanted to take advantage of the situation and teach myself some new Jutsu." Naruto answered quickly.

Hiruzen could only sigh and face-palm at the stupidity. Whoa, crazy deja-vu.

"Well, Naruto, go home. I'll have Iruka tell me about the events. You have to get ready for the team assignments tomorrow." Hiruzen said, taking the Scroll of Seals from Naruto and grabbing Iruka's shoulder.

"Better not put me in a bad team, old man!" Naruto called after the Hokage with a grumble.

Hiruzen could only chuckle as he, Iruka, and the ANBU disappeared.

"Well, Naruto, you have improved greatly, and now you know extremely powerful Jutsu." Genji said as he jumped down from his hidden position.

"Yeah, did you know the Shadow Clone technique actually transfers memories from clones? Imagine the crazy possibilities with training. Ooh! I can't wait!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well, first you must rest and then we can worry about that tomorrow." Genji said with a chuckle.

"Okay, mom." Naruto whispered sarcastically under his breath.

"You know I have enhanced hearing, Naruto." Genji said.

"That's the point!" Naruto shouted before heading into a full sprint back towards his apartment.

"I knew I was right in choosing this boy. Maybe he can do what I couldn't and bring peace to the world." Genji said to himself as he followed Naruto back home.

* * *

 _ **Welp, that's a wrap folks! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I was wondering if you guys thought I should have Naruto with a new team, or the old classic Team Seven.**_

 _ **Other than that, I don't have much else to say, guess I'll see you in the next chapter.**_

 _ **mi wo sutetemo myouri wa sutezu.**_


	3. Naruto: Challenge

Naruto: Overwatch

* * *

"Naruto, it is time for you to get ready for school" Genji said from his meditative position.

"I don't know what's worse; you or a damn alarm clock." Naruto groaned out as he forced himself up. A couple minutes of preparation later ended with Naruto fully dressed and equipped, ready for the day ahead.

"Naruto, today is the day you get assigned a team. We must prioritize getting to your class." Genji stated.

"Of course. Hopefully the old man actually put me with bearable people. I know you say to be nice to everyone, but some people can be annoying." Naruto said. "Well, let's not stall any longer. We better get moving." Naruto released a sigh.

Jumping through his window and onto the roofs, Naruto swiftly made his way to the academy, wondering who he would get in his team. His thoughts were cut short, however, as he arrived at the academy.

Entering the building, he made his way into the room where he had spent four entire years of his life. He entered the classroom and noticed Iruka standing in the front, giving him a nod which he returned.

Taking his seat next to the Uchiha, he waited for the inevitable speech Iruka would give them to see them off.

After a pretty long speech by Iruka, he began calling out the teams. This caught Naruto's attention.

Six nameless civilian teams later, Iruka finally got to his.

"Team Seven will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, and Sasuke Uchiha. Your Jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Iruka called out.

'So~ not only do I get the Uchiha prodigy, but I also get the Hyuga heiress. Guess the old man actually showed some mercy for once.' Naruto thought, inwardly chuckling.

"Team Eight will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, and Shino Aburame. Your Jonin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi." the moment Iruka finished calling out the team, both Kiba and Sakura complained about the team composition.

"Team Nine is still in circulation. Team Ten will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Your Jonin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. That's all for the teams. I hope you all have rich and happy ninja careers!" Iruka said with a final smile to the class before exiting the classroom.

A couple of hours had passed and every team had left except for Team Seven. Seeing this as an opportunity to socialize with his teammates, Naruto tried striking up a conversation with Sasuke.

"So, what do you think our Jonin sensei will be like, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Strong," was the only response Naruto received.

"You're not a very talkative person are you?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"Hn," Sasuke let out.

Naruto did not know that he would be hearing that one for quite a while.

Deciding that the Uchiha would not talk a lot, Naruto had walked over to his next teammate, Hinata Hyuga.

"Hey, Hinata, you excited about our new team?" Naruto asked taking a seat next to the Hyuga.

"U-um, I-I guess. I-I would b-be happy t-to work w-with you. I-I hope I d-don't slow you d-down or h-hold you b-back." Hinata stuttered out.

"Nonsense! You are one of the most gifted students the academy has to offer! No way could you hold us back because, if anything, we might hold you back." Naruto said with a confident grin.

"R-really?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Heck yeah! I've seen what you can do and you can color me impressed. Just work on that confidence problem and it would take me and Sasuke at the same time to fight you on equal footing, and we still might lose!" Naruto said with a laugh.

Hinata could only give a small, genuine smile at the confidence he practically radiated. Maybe with him on her team, some of that confidence could rub off on her and she could finally be what her father wanted her to be.

"T-thank you, N-Naruto." Hinata whispered.

"Don't worry about it! That's what teammates do!" Naruto said with a grin.

He heard the door slide open to see his supposed Jonin sensei.

"Kakashi Hatake. Meet me at the roof, my little Genin." Kakashi said with amusement shining in his eyes before vanishing.

Sasuke said nothing as he calmly walked out of the classroom and presumably headed towards the roof.

"Well~ race you there, Hinata!" was the only warning poor Hinata received before Naruto jumped out the window and climbed his way to the roof.

After a while of trying to regain her composure, she too joined her teammates to the roof.

"Good afternoon. I am your Jonin sensei. I think introductions are in order. Share your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future, those kinds of things." Kakashi began.

"How about you go first, sensei? You know, to give us an example," Naruto offered.

"Okay, well, I'm Kakashi Hatake. I like many things. I dislike many things I have a lot of hobbies and I don't really have a dream for the future." Kakashi responded.

'Great, all I learned was his name, and it's not like I already didn't know it,' Naruto thought with a face-palm.

"Since you asked, how about we let you go first, blondie?" Kakashi said, pointing a finger at Naruto.

"Well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like training, my weapons, and my teacher Genji. I don't like people who hate others over something they have no control over, neither do I like hateful people in general. My hobbies are training and sharpening my skills. My dream for the future is to bring peace to the world." Naruto answered with a confident smile.

'That... was actually a good response.' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Good on you. Now you, duck butt!" Kakashi said, pointing his finger at Sasuke now.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like a lot of things and I hate many things. My hobbies are training. And my dream, no, my goal for the future is to kill the man who slaughtered my clan." Sasuke said darkly.

'Great, I should've known he would be like this after what happened with his clan.' Kakashi concluded with a saddened sigh.

"We'll have to work on that. Now it's your turn, white eyes." Kakashi said, pointing his finger at Hinata.

"U-um, my n-name is Hinata H-Hyuga. I l-like training a-and," she paused, giving a slight glance to Naruto, not going unnoticed by Kakashi who raised an eyebrow. Catching herself looking at Naruto while saying what she liked, she blushed heavily and continued talking. "I-I d-dislike the c-caged b-bird seal and t-those who t-try to b-bring you down. M-my dream for the f-future is t-to remove t-the c-caged bird s-seal from t-the b-branch house and b-be a suitable c-clan heiress." Hinata sputtered out.

"Great, now that introductions are out of the way, I find it necessary to tell you that you three are not Genin yet." Kakashi declared.

Naruto, Hinata, and even Sasuke looked at him with wide eyes.

"You see, you still have to take my test in order for me to approve you three as my students." Kakashi said with an eye smile. "Only three teams get to pass on as Genin, the rest are sent back to the academy." Kakashi's voice took on a serious tone, scaring his three students even more.

"Meet me at training ground three at 7:00. Oh, and I recommend not eating anything, you'll throw it up later." Kakashi finished as he disappeared.

"Well shit, and here I thought graduating was gonna be easy." Naruto said sarcastically.

Sasuke gave a "Hn" in response before leaving the roof.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Hinata. You better be ready!" Naruto exclaimed before jumping off of the roof, while performing another jump mid-air to land on the roof of a building.

Hinata could only release a sigh as she to decided to go home.

* * *

Next Day

"Naruto, it's almost time for you to meet your team at the training grounds." Genji said, waking Naruto up.

"You really are my personal damn alarm clock aren't you?" Naruto groaned out.

"I'm just ensuring that you get to your appointments on time so that you don't set a bad example for yourself." Genji responded.

Naruto prepared himself before exiting his house, making his way over to the training ground Kakashi had assigned. Judging by the positioning of the sun, he would arrive around the time he was required to so there was no worry there.

Sasuke and Hinata were already waiting at the training ground once he got there, one brooding like his life depended on it and the other enjoying the nature around them.

"Hey, guys, where's Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, landing in front of the two.

"U-um, he h-hasn't arrived y-yet." Hinata answered.

"He better not make a damn habit of coming late!" Naruto growled out. crossing his arms in front of his chest in a show of frustration.

Sitting around and doing nothing was not Naruto's forte, so when his patience had thinned as much as it could, striking up a conversation with his teammates sounded really good.

"So... what are your skills?" Naruto asked them. "Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and other things like traps or throwing weapons is what I mean." Naruto added.

Sasuke surprisingly was the first to speak up.

"Taijutsu-wise I was the best in the class, only you and Kiba being anywhere near me. Ninjutsu-wise, I know the basic academy three and the Great Fire Ball Jutsu." Sasuke began. "As far as Genjutsu go, while I may not know any Genjutsu, I am pretty effective in getting out of them. My other skills would include kunai and shuriken throwing." Sasuke finished.

"You're pretty damn well balanced, Sasuke." Naruto complimented, earning him a "Hn" in return.

"How about you, Hinata?" Naruto asked, now looking at the white-eyed girl.

"Um, for Taijutsu, I-I know m-my clan's s-style pretty w-well. I-I don't k-know any o-other Ninjutsu o-other than the b-basic three." Hinata said the last part with slight disappointment. "I-I don't k-know a-any Genjutsu, b-but I'm pretty g-good w-with my eyes." Hinata added.

"Woo, we are going to be a pretty heavy attack force!" Naruto said with a laugh. "Well, Taijutsu-wise, I'm not a heavy hitter but I'm pretty difficult to hit. Ninjutsu-wise I know quite a bit; I know the basic three, the Shadow Clone Technique, the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique, and the Clone Great Explosion." Naruto listed." I'm shit at Genjutsu. I'm really good at shuriken throwing and sword fighting, and I even have a extra weapon that lets me heal or speed up teammates and push back enemies."

Naruto looked at his teammates. Hinata looked impressed while Sasuke only raised an eyebrow.

A damn eyebrow!

Their conversation was cut short as a new person made their way into the training fields.

"Hello, my little Genin. Today you will be taking the bell test. You will have to take these bells away from me. There are only two however, so only two of you will pass and the other will fail and be sent back to the academy." Kakashi began, stopping slightly to see their reaction.

Just a nervous look, and two determined glares.

"You will have until the evening to get these bells. You are going to have to come at me with the intent to kill." Kakashi said the last part seriously. "Begin!" He shouted.

Hinata and Sasuke vanished into the trees while Naruto remained on the field.

"Oh? You aren't going to hide and prepare an attack?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't need to." Naruto said, smirking confidently.

"Confident, aren't we?" Kakashi said, reaching into his pouch, causing Naruto to twitch slightly.

Kakashi pulled out a small book and began reading in front of Naruto.

"Oh, it's on Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted.

* * *

 **Slightly shorter chapter, thought it would be a good cliffhanger, :D.**

 **Thanks to Johnny Spectre for a lot of the ideas they offered to further progress the story.**

 **Well, I guess that's pretty much all I have to say. Follow and Favorite, Rate and Review.**

 **Mi wo sutetemo myouri wa sutezu.**


	4. Naruto: Complete

**Naruto: Overwatch**

* * *

 **Last time on, Naruto: The Green Dragon**

 _"Begin!" Kakashi shouted._

 _Hinata and Sasuke vanished into the trees while Naruto remained on the field._

 _"Oh? You aren't going to hide and prepare an attack?" Kakashi asked._

 _"Don't need to," Naruto said, smirking confidently._

 _"Confident, aren't we?" Kakashi said, reaching into his pouch, causing Naruto to twitch slightly._

 _Kakashi pulled out a small book and began reading in front of Naruto._

 _"Oh, it's on Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted._

* * *

 **Present Time**

Naruto charged at Kakashi, sending a kick to his head which was easily blocked by said man. Wrapping his legs around the arm Kakashi had used to block, Naruto pulled himself up and tried to get Kakashi in a choke-hold, only to miss and fall face first into the dirt. His legs unwrapped from the log Kakashi had substituted with and he picked himself up.

With a click, Naruto readied three shuriken between his fingers before throwing them with pinpoint precision at Kakashi.

Only for him to move slightly and dodge the attack.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said, covering the field in clones of him.

A loud click was heard as all the clones readied up shuriken.

"Multi-Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!" the crowd of Naruto shouted, exploding in clouds of smoke when their jobs were complete.

Kakashi was of course shocked by how many Shadow Clones he could make, and even more when all of them could do the Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu.

When the residue smoke cleared, the field lay covered in shuriken, in Kakashi's place, a destroyed log laid on the ground.

"Well damn" Naruto whispered.

Kakashi appeared in his earlier position.

"While the move is flashy, Naruto, you have to be pretty stupid to sit there and take it." Kakashi said.

"Mizuki fell for it." Naruto retorted.

"Like I said, you have to be pretty stupid." Kakashi repeated.

Naruto only groaned, thinking up a new strategy. He decided to put it to work.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted creating a horde of clones.

'How much chakra does he have!?" Kakashi stared, wide-eyed.

He charged up about one fourth of them, preparing them to blow up in Kakashi's face with the Clone Great Explosion.

With a war cry, all of the Naruto's charged Kakashi who easily destroyed a lot of them, appearing to be unaffected by the number of clones charging him. The next wave came in, and just like before he was going to destroy them.

Only for a large explosion to go off as the wave of clones exploded in a bright flash.

The field cleared to reveal Kakashi, completely unharmed.

"WHAT!?" Naruto shouted in disbelief.

"That was one was less predictable, but still pretty obvious since those explosion clones are beefed up with more chakra than the normal ones." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Fucking hell," Naruto whispered. _Was there anyway to get Kakashi!?_

Maybe if got some help he could... That's it! He almost completely forgot about Sasuke and Hinata.

Naruto gave Kakashi one last glare before locating Sasuke and jumping towards him. Landing next to him, Naruto had to dodge as a kunai almost cut him.

"Whoa there, I'm not Kakashi-sensei. I don't think anyone of us can beat him. We might need some help." Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"I don't need your help." Sasuke responded before jumping down and charging at Kakashi.

Naruto could only sigh before trying to ask his second teammate for help.

Jumping over to Hinata's location he surprised Hinata who was paying attention to the fight between Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Hey, Hinata," Naruto whispered.

"Eep!" Hinata squealed before sending a fist towards the owner of the voice.

"Everyone's out to get me today." Naruto whispered, dodging the strike.

"N-Naruto? I'm s-sorry, I g-got a little t-too concentrated on the f-fight." Hinata whispered shyly.

"It's alright. So how about we work together to beat Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"U-um, I g-guess that c-could work.' Hinata answered.

"Great. If I remember correctly, you said you are pretty good with Taijutsu, so while you distract Kakashi, I'll provide cover support and distraction for you to shut him down." Naruto explained.

They both heard a really loud grunt and looked at the remnants of the fight between Kakashi and Sasuke.

Kakashi had returned to his normal position while reading his book, while Sasuke was underground with only his head sticking out.

Naruto had to stifle a laugh at the Uchiha's predicament but decided to get his plan in motion.

"Let's go." Naruto whispered to Hinata who only gave a small nod.

Hinata jumped down from the trees and faced Kakashi, slipping into her family's signature stance, she prepared for the fight with Kakashi.

Kakashi only raised an eyebrow at the bravery Hinata had presented.

'Or is she cocky?' Kakashi asked himself.

"Byakugan!" Hinata shouted, activating her clans signature Doujutsu.

Without missing a beat, she charged at Kakashi, intent on getting those bells.

Kakashi put his book away, he was cocky, and a cute little Genin couldn't even hope to hit him,but a Hyuga might actually require his full attention.

The moment she was within reach she began sending strikes at his chakra points, hoping to hinder his pathways.

Kakashi however, wasn't just going to sit around and take it, so he did the logical thing when fighting a Hyuga: dodge!

Time slowed for Kakashi as he jerked his head to the right to avoid a strike from Hinata, only to see a set of shuriken flying at his face.

A quick substitution later and Kakashi was across the field, releasing the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

'That almost got me. These Genin are actually giving me a run for my money.' Kakashi thought to himself.

Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and took a deep breath, the strain from using her fighting style conjoined with her Byakugan was taking its toll.

Kakashi was about to congratulate them on their teamwork, when he was slashed through from behind by a Swift Strike from Naruto.

Naruto was about to continue his attack only to see a log sliced in half.

'When I said come at me with the intent to kill, I didn't think they would take it this far.' Kakashi thought with a slight shudder.

"Nice try, you two, but you couldn't get me." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"I don't think so, Kakashi." Naruto said as he raised his hand to reveal two bells.

"When did you..." Kakashi begun but stopped when realization struck him, that attack was not meant for him, it was for the bells.

"Well, since you both worked together I guess you two pass. Looks like Sasuke will have to go back to the academy." Kakashi began, testing to see if they could pull through the true meaning of the test.

"No he won't, because I'm giving him my bell." Naruto responded, the silence coming from his teacher making him double take his decision.

The air was filled with tension, no one dared to say a word, except one silver-haired Jonin.

"Are you sure, Naruto? You'll have to go through the academy again." Kakashi lied.

"I don't care. He's my teammate and that means I gotta help him." Naruto stated, steeling his resolve.

"Alright, that means that... all of you pass!" Kakashi said with a small clap.

"Huh?" Naruto answered dumbly.

"The true purpose of this test was to test your teamwork and to see if you were willing to do anything for your teammates." Kakashi began. "Remember, those who abandon their mission are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum.

"Now, you three are officially a team. Dig your other teammate out of the ground and go home for the day. Training starts tomorrow so be here by 7 AM." Kakashi said with an eye smile before disappearing.

Naruto could only grin; he had passed the test!

That was when he heard a groan and noticed Sasuke was still underground.

Walking over to him he gave him a cocky smirk, receiving a glare from the Uchiha in return.

"I thought you didn't need help, Sasuke." Naruto teased while pulling out a kunai and digging the ground around Sasuke.

He received no response, only a slight 'thanks' when he had dug him out.

Sasuke was quick to leave, but Hinata had stayed behind, leaving only her and Naruto in the field.

"Well, good job, Hinata. I knew you had it in you." Naruto said with a grin, giving her a thumbs up.

"T-thanks," Hinata responded.

"Well, better get going! Gotta get some rest so we can be ready for tomorrow!" Naruto exclaimed before leaving, giving Hinata one last wave of goodbye.

* * *

 **Naruto's Apartment**

"That was exciting." Naruto said to himself as he rested on his bed.

"Yes it was. You did extremely well, Naruto." Genji praised.

"Thanks. Good to know all the training I've done has paid off." Naruto joked.

"Of course, you were taught by me after all." Genji said cockily.

"Yeah, but I feel like I can do more you know? What I have now is pretty powerful, but it doesn't even compare to some of the things others can do." Naruto stated with a sigh.

"Then find what your talent is. You know Kenjutsu and Shurikenjutsu, you're also agile and swift, and your chakra reserves are pretty large as you have said yourself." Genji commented.

"That's it! My chakra! I have so much of it that I can do so many things, maybe, just maybe, I can combine my chakra with some techniques, or create techniques of my own!" Naruto began, his mind racing at the ideas he could put to use.

"Remember, Naruto, one step at a time. In order to fully use your chakra to its maximum potential, you will have to gain control of it first." Genji advised.

"True. Maybe Kakashi-sensei has something that can improve my chakra control, and with the surplus amount of clones I can make, I can learn almost anything with the mind-transfer ability it has." Naruto said with a nod.

"You must not forget to train your body as well. You will lose one of your biggest strengths if you laze around." Genji added.

"Yeah, yeah, gotta eat all my veggies so I grow big and strong!" Naruto stated sarcastically.

"Exactly." Genji responded.,

Naruto could only send him a small glare before laying on his bed and looking up at the ceiling.

Before he even realized it, Naruto had fallen asleep, completely knocked out on his bed.

Genji could only chuckle at his situation.

"You truly were the best candidate, Naruto." Genji whispered.

* * *

 ** _That's a wrap folks! Short chapter, but I wanted to get the bell test out of the way. Next chapter we will begin with Naruto and his team doing their first D-Rank mission!_**

 ** _Guess that's it until next chapter, see you around._**

 **Mi wo sutetemo myouri wa sutezu.**


	5. Naruto: Training

_**Naruto: Overwatch**_

* * *

"Naruto..." Genji began.

"No, not today Genji, I'm already up!" Naruto shouted.

Genji could only sigh as he watched Naruto ready himself for the day ahead.

"Ready?" Genji asked.

"Yeah" Naruto answered, jumping out of his window and on to the roofs of the village.

Some time later and Naruto had arrived at training ground 3, noticing his two teammates already there while his teacher was nowhere in sight.

"Hey guys" Naruto said as he landed in front of his teammates.

"Good m-morning Naruto" Hinata said.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted.

"Is Kakashi-sensei here yet?" Naruto asked, looking for any signs of his new teacher.

"N-no, he h-hasn't arrived y-yet" Hinata answered.

"Damn, he is making a habit out of getting here late" Naruto mumbled out as he sat on the ground.

Silence quickly overtook the group as they sat on the ground, waiting for their teacher to arrive.

Deciding he was bored, Naruto made a shadow clone to fight, might as well get some training down instead of sitting around.

Sasuke and Hinata stared at Naruto as he trained against his clone, one with a raised eyebrow while the other stared intently.

After landing a surprise swift strike on his clone, Naruto noticed his two teammates looking at him in confusion.

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"Where did you learn how to fight like that?" Surprisingly it was Sasuke who had asked the question.

"From my teacher, met him when I was younger and he taught me most of what I know" Naruto answered.

"And who would that teacher be?" a new voice asked as it entered the training ground.

It was none other than Kakashi who asked the question.

"Genji-sensei" Naruto answered, not really knowing why they were asking so many questions.

'I've never heard that name before, strange, must be some no name Chunin or something' Kakashi thought before clapping, getting his students attention.

"As I said yesterday, today we will begin your training, I guess a good place to start would be your Ninjutsu since all of you seem to have good enough physical prowess" Kakashi began.

"Let's start with a chakra control exercise" Kakashi continued, signaling for the trio to follow him to a tree.

"This exercise is called the tree climbing exercise, in this exercise you will be sticking to the tree by using chakra at your feet and walk on it, like so" Kakashi finished as he demonstrated the exercise by walking up the tree vertically.

The three Genin looked on in surprise to see that he had actually walked up the tree.

Kakashi jumped down from the tree and looked at his Genin team.

"Now it's your turn to try it" Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Mark your progress with a kunai, once you can go up it, keep going until you feel you have mastered the exercise" Kakashi said as he threw three kunai in front of his students.

The Genin nodded and began to get to work.

An hour later and Hinata had already completed the exercise and mastered it completely thirty minutes ago, due to being from the Hyuga her chakra control had to be perfect so it didn't take long for her to finish so she spent the next thirty minutes walking up and down the tree to increase her reserves.

Sasuke on the other hand, had not even been able to fully make his way up the tree, only getting about three fourths of the way there before slipping.

Naruto, using his trump card, had deployed some shadow clones and had completed the exercise after an hour of trial and error.

Kakashi told Hinata and Naruto to take a break and wait for their third teammate, he could see that Hinata's reserves were running pretty low at the moment and Naruto really didn't need to increase his reserves with the almost infinite amount he seemed to have.

'And to think he's only twelve, imagine when he gets older' Kakashi had to hold back a chuckle at the amount of chakra his teachers son would have in the future.

After another thirty minutes had passed, Kakashi had decided to call for a small lunch break, letting Sasuke take a break from the tree walking and getting his team some much needed nutrition.

The moment the break was over, Sasuke and Hinata got right to it, one trying to finally get tree climbing down while the other continued building up her reserves.

Naruto was stuck waiting for his teammates to finish.

"Can't I do something Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked with a pout.

"You have to wait for your teammates to finish" Kakashi nonchalantly answered.

Naruto only groaned before deciding to test something out.

Kakashi eyed Naruto curiously as he watched him walk up to the tress in which Sasuke and Hinata were training.

"Hey guys, can you mind helping me test something out?" Naruto asked his two teammates.

"S-sure" Hinata answered meekly.

"Hn" Sasuke answered.

"Great!" Naruto exclaimed.

Pulling out his Sonic Amplifier, he set it to healing, looking at Hinata and Sasuke to see any differences.

Naruto heard a gasp escape from Kakashi, Hinata, and Sasuke.

"M-my chakra is coming back" Sasuke whispered to himself in shock, feeling extremely rejuvenated.

"Naruto, what is that device, I can sense that everyone recovered their Chakra" Kakashi said, walking up to Naruto and looking at the strange device.

"It's my Sonic Amplifier, I was wondering if it could give you Chakra since it has healing properties, I can even give my teammates a speed boost, look" Naruto explained while cross-faded to speed.

Kakashi walked around and actually felt himself walking faster than normal.

"I can even amp it up, making the effects of whatever song I'm playing stronger" Naruto added, pumping up the beat.

Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes, one minute he was walking pretty quickly, and now his walks were almost a full out sprint.

"Naruto where did you get that?" Kakashi asked, returning to Naruto's side.

"A gift from my teacher, he let me have it after his friend had passed away" Naruto stated sadly.

"Sorry for his loss, well you know what that means you two, you have no excuse to stop practicing until you have mastered it, or in your case Hinata, building up your reserves" Kakashi said.

Sasuke and surprisingly Hinata let out a groan at the meaning behind Kakashi's words.

"Now you have something to do Naruto, get to work" Kakashi said as he patted Naruto on his head before returning to reading his book.

Naruto let out a groan of his own as he cross-faded his tune to 'heal' and looked at Sasuke and Hinata.

"You heard what he said" was the only thing Naruto said.

Another hour of tortu... I mean training, Sasuke had finally mastered the tree climbing exercise.

The process was long and tedious, they had to do it over and over again, and their bodies would not get tired thanks to Naruto's Sonic Amplifier.

"Well, now that we got that out of the way, how about we work on team formations? We have to practice your teamwork after all" Kakashi said with an eye smile.

* * *

 **Two Hours Later**

Naruto was surprised, who knew that there were so many things when it came to teamwork.

They practiced formations, how to combine attacks to make stronger attacks, and basic battle strategy.

But even Naruto had to admit, it was quite a boring process to go through.

On the plus side, they were finally done and ready to get their first D-Rank mission! Kakashi had decided that it was enough training for the day, and with Naruto's healing tune, they were prime and ready for their first mission.

Arriving at the Hokage tower, Team Seven made their way to the Mission Assignment Desk.

"Team Seven, reporting for a mission" Kakashi said to the Hokage.

"Ah, Kakashi, let's see, a D-Rank correct?" Hiruzen asked as he shuffled through the mission scrolls.

"Yes" Kakashi answered.

"This should be good enough, D-Rank mission, you are to capture Tora the Fire Daimyo's wife's cat" Hiruzen said as he tossed Kakashi the mission scroll.

"It will be done Hokage-sama" Kakashi said with a bow, holding back a chuckle.

"Dismissed" Hiruzen said, also suppressing a chuckle.

* * *

"Duck-butt, in position" Sasuke said over the intercom.

"W-white eye in p-position" Hinata said as well.

"Blondie, in position, can I ask why we got these stupid code-names?" Naruto asked over the intercom.

"Alright, on the count of three, jump on the target, one..." Kakashi began, ignoring Naruto's earlier question.

"Two" Kakashi continued, the slight sound of clothes shifting being the only warning of the trio preparing.

"Three!" Kakashi finished.

The moment that those words had escaped Kakashi's lips, the trio of Genin had jumped out from their position and onto the cat known as Tora.

Only for the cat to escape from their clutches at the last second, making the Genin crash into each other.

"That's it!" Naruto shouted in frustration.

Pulling out his short blade, he performed a Swift Strike, narrowly missing the cat but cutting a few hairs in the process.

Before the cat had time to react, Naruto grabbed the cat in his arms and tightened his grip so it wouldn't escape.

"Good job team, target has been captured, time to report to the Hokage" Kakashi congratulated as he jumped from his position, landing in front of his Genin.

"Let's go" Kakashi said as he grabbed a hold of the cat.

"Hokage-sama, Team Seven reporting in, the target has been captured" Kakashi said as he pointed towards the cat in his arms.

"Good job Kakashi, your team will be paid for the mission, report back when you wish for another one" Hiruzen said as he stamped the scroll with the mission.

Soon, a pretty large woman barged into the room and yanked the cat from Kakashi's arm before squeezing, no, more like squishing the poor cat alive.

"Oh my dear Tora! Mommy's got you" the woman said as she exited the building.

Naruto could only grin evilly, thinking along the lines of 'That's what that demon deserves.'

"I guess that does it for today team, meet back at the training ground around the same time tomorrow" Kakashi said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"He's making a habit of disappearing isn't he?" Naruto could only sarcastically ask before he too left the building.

Unknown to Naruto, this would be their schedule for days to come.

* * *

 ** _That's a wrap folks! Another pretty short one, wanted to introduce at least the blueprints to what Kakashi will teach his team. I know Kakashi taught them tree climbing later on but I wanted this Kakashi to at least give a crap about his students._**

 ** _Other than that there's not much to say._**

 ** _I guess this is goodbye._**

 _ **Mizu no you ni nagare.**_


	6. Naruto: Trip

_**Naruto: Overwatch**_

* * *

Days had flown by as Naruto and his team were trained by Kakashi, topics ranging from team formations to the Water Walking exercise were covered.

Naruto and his team had continued doing D-Rank missions which were basically tedious tasks such as cleaning a house or pulling weeds out of a farm.

But, while waiting to receive another D-Rank mission, Naruto decided to voice his frustration.

"I don't want to do another damn D-Rank mission!" Naruto shouted, completely losing his temper.

"Naruto..." Kakashi began.

"No! I've had enough of this, we're damn well prepared for a C-Rank mission, we've been doing these D-Ranks for too long!" Naruto interrupted, crossing his arms over his chest to signify his defiance.

Sasuke, Hinata, and Kakashi could only stare worriedly at Hiruzen whose eyes were shadowed by his Hokage hat, they heard a loud sigh before Hiruzen shuffled through some papers.

"Fine, you are to be backup to Team Eight, their mission is to ensure the safety of Tazuna, a bridge builder" Hiruzen said as he tossed a scroll to Kakashi.

"Team Eight, on their way to the Land of Waves for their mission, encountered the Demon Brothers of the Mist, they don't expect anything stronger but they want backup just in case, you are to assist in protecting Tazuna and his family until the bridge he is trying to build is finished" the Hokage said as he waved his hand to Team Seven, signifying for them to leave.

Team Seven stepped out of the building, Naruto and his teammates turned and looked at Kakashi, awaiting orders.

"Alright team, pack for a months travel, while it may only be a few weeks we want to be prepared for anything, meet me at the front gate of the village" Kakashi said before disappearing to get his own things.

The rest of the team soon left as well, preparing for the journey ahead.

Naruto had arrived at his apartment and began to gather some essentials, food, water, clothes etc...

"Naruto..." Genji began, getting Naruto's attention.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, packing more things into his bag.

"I do not know why, but I have a sense of foreboding, it might just be me being paranoid, but be careful on this mission Naruto, there's only so much I can do to protect you" Genji said seriously.

Naruto was a bit taken back by the sudden seriousness from his robotic teacher, but could only smile at the genuine care Genji was showing him, something only a few had done before.

"I'll be extra careful Genji-sensei" Naruto said with a grin, zipping up his backpack and putting it on.

"Just call me Genji from now on, there's no need for honorifics, after all, I'm not teaching you anymore" Genji said.

"Whatever you say, Genji" Naruto said with one last smile.

"Here, put this in your ear, it will allow me to communicate with you better, I've withheld from giving it to you since we are safe in the village and close to each other, but now we never know what might happen" Genji said as he pulled out an ear piece and handed it to Naruto.

"Thanks, let's go" Naruto said, putting on his ear piece before jumping out of his window, ready to meet with his team to do their first C-Rank mission.

When he finally arrived to the front of the village, he looked around, trying to spot his teammates or his teacher but to no avail.

Taking off his backpack and reaching into it, he began to shuffle over its contents, ensuring he had everything he needed for the trip.

A quick tap on the shoulder had brought Naruto out of his musing. Alerting him to the arrival of his team.

"Alright Team Seven, is everyone ready?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes" the Genin echoed.

"Good, let's get going, we want to meet up with Team Eight as soon as possible" Kakashi said as he led his Genin to the gate.

"Name?" they heard someone ask.

"Kakashi Hatake, this is Team Seven, we're leaving on a mission" Kakashi answered, handing the man a scroll.

"Alright, you guys are all set, good luck out there" the man said before shouting something out loud, another shout from a different direction was the only warning they got before the gates opened.

"Permission to use my Sonic Amplifier for a speed boost Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Permission granted, let's move out" Kakashi said.

Naruto cross-faded to speed and Amp'd it up, sending Team Seven running in a burst of speed, surprising the gate guards.

After the boost had ended, Team Seven found themselves already on the edge of Fire Country, covering an immense distance in a pretty short period of time compared to the amount it should have taken them.

Team Seven stopped at the border, taking time to regain their breaths and energy, to which Naruto had cross-faded to healing so the process would go along quicker.

"That thing is amazing Naruto, we're already at the border of Fire Country, now all we need to do is get across the water and we'll be in the Land of Waves" Kakashi said, showing his Genin on a map he had.

 _'That's amazing Naruto, maybe you might have poured some chakra into it, it might just be chakra conductive, and we know how potent your chakra is, when ever Lucio would use it, even when he Amp'd it up it could only do so much'_ Genji said over the inter-comm.

"It might just be, would be cool if it was, I can just pour chakra into it and increase the effects of the music" Naruto whispered into the inter-comm.

 _'Looks like your teacher is about to say something, better pay close attention'_ Genji said, shutting off the connection to ensure Naruto heard whatever his teacher had to say.

"Team Eight should be close to the border, they've been gone for 2 days which means they would have only gotten slightly past the Border" Kakashi assumed.

"So we crossed a two days distance in a couple of hours!?" Sasuke asked, so shocked that he didn't even notice his outburst.

"I know, I'm just as shocked as you are, we should be able to catch up to Team Eight in no time, you three remember your Water Walking exercise?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes" the trio chorused.

"Good, because we are going to cross the water on foot, it would take too long to find someone to get us across, Naruto, put away your Sonic Amplifier, as good as the speed boost is, we can't risk being heard when crossing, we don't know what's out there" Kakashi ordered.

Naruto only nodded begrudgingly before turning off his Sonic Amplifier.

Team Seven poured chakra to their feet and began walking on the water, which escalated into a jog, and then into a full out sprint.

"I thought you said you didn't want them to hear us, we're making some pretty loud footsteps" Naruto commented.

"But it makes sense in the water, if anything people will think we are just a wave or a couple of fishes coming out of the water, people would get suspicious if they suddenly started hearing music" Kakashi said.

Naruto only muttered something under his breath before continuing on his trek across the water, not being able to deny his teacher's reasoning.

After more running, the team had arrived on the shore of the Land of Waves where they had decided to take a short brake and recover some chakra, well mostly for Hinata and Sasuke.

As they were about to continue forward, a sudden spike of chakra put Team Seven on high alert.

Glancing over in the direction of the spike, Naruto saw an explosion of water flying into the sky before raining down onto the area.

"It's Team Eight, it looks like they are in the middle of a fight, move in on their positions, Hinata I want you to scout for any reinforcements, Sasuke you and me are going down and fighting whoever they are engaging, Naruto support Team Eight and provide cover fire with your Shadow Clones" Kakashi ordered, receiving three nods before everyone moved out.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke burst through the trees that surrounded the clearing while Hinata stayed hidden in the tress, activating her Byakugan to look for any chakra sources.

Naruto created a couple of clones, sending them along with Kakashi and Sasuke to support them.

Kakashi, Sasuke, and the Naruto clones charged at the man Kurenai, the teacher for Team Eight, was currently fighting.

"Looks like reinforcements finally got here" Kurenai said in between heavy breaths.

With one clean swipe, the Naruto clones were wiped out, making a large cloud of smoke to conceal their unknown opponent.

"It's not over yet, I didn't know your opponent was none other than the Demon of the Bloody Mist, Zabuza Momochi" Kakashi said, turning to face the aforementioned man once the smoke cleared.

"Well if it isn't Sharingan Kakashi, the man who has copied over 1,000 different Jutsus" Zabuza said as he readied his blade.

"Sasuke, this isn't an opponent you can handle, take Kurenai back to her team, I'll handle this" Kakashi said as he lifted his headband to reveal his right eye.

"The famous Sharingan right off the bat, guess I wont hold back either" Zabuza said with a chuckle.

Kakashi closed his left eye and swiftly opened his right eye to reveal a blood red eye with three comma-like markings spinning wildly, revealing the widely known Sharingan.

Sasuke could only stare at Kakashi in confusion, the Sharingan belonged only to the Uchiha clan, so why did his teacher have it?

"Go Sasuke!" Kakashi shouted at Sasuke, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Sasuke could only nod before walking over to the beaten and bruised Kurenai and helping her get up and walk to her team.

Kakashi pulled out a single kunai before rushing at Zabuza who mirrored his action and charged at Kakashi with his large blade in tow.

Naruto was currently checking up on Team Eight, after a brief greeting, Naruto checked for any wounds that the team might have sustained that were beyond his Sonic Amplifier's healing capabilities, after finding none, he decided to begin the recovery process for Team Eight.

"Naruto, we need to heal her" Sasuke said as he approached Naruto, the client Tazuna, and Team Eight with Kurenai leaning on him for support.

"Kurenai, you can call me Kurenai" Kurenai said to Sasuke who laid her in a sitting position down on the ground.

"Are you tired Kurenai?" Naruto asked.

"Very" Kurenai answered.

"On a scale of 1 to 10 how bad are your wounds?" Naruto continued.

"8 out of 10" she responded.

"That's pretty bad, alright, take a break for now, I'm going to heal you up" Naruto said as he Cross-Faded to healing, deciding it was also necessary to Amp it up, lest he risk not healing a serious wound that could cause permanent damage.

The effects were almost instantaneous, all the fatigue she and her team had felt was almost gone instantly, she felt her Chakra coming back to her and her wounds closing.

In only a couple of minutes, Team Eight felt stronger than ever before.

Before anyone could ask Naruto a question on how what he did was possible, he jumped over to Hinata who was still scouting out the scene.

"Any enemies out there Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"N-not that I c-can... wait, o-over there, i-in that t-tree there's s-someone hiding" Hinata answered, pointing Naruto in the direction of the unknown person.

"Alright, go with Team Eight and help them defend the client, I'll get Sasuke so we can check out who's out there" Naruto ordered before jumping.

"Sasuke, come with me, looks like we got someone snooping around" Naruto said as tapped him on the shoulder.

Sasuke nodded, jumping away with Naruto into the trees.

They soon found their target in the form of a masked figure crouching on top of a tree.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, pointing a finger at the figure.

"I am but a Kiri hunter-nin, I am in search of Zabuza Momochi to eliminate him" the person answered.

"That's the guy Kakashi-sensei is fighting, guess that means you are here to help, come on, let's go" Naruto ordered.

 _'Naruto, you should cautious, you never know who they might be'_ Genji said to Naruto.

"Don't worry, I got this" Naruto said to Genji confidently.

'That idiot is too trusting, for all we know it could be a fake' Sasuke thought to himself, sending glances towards the supposed hunter-nin.

The hunter-nin could only sweat nervously, she had just avoided blowing her cover, and now it was her chance to recover Zabuza, lest they end up killing him.

A bit of running later and Naruto, Sasuke, and the hunter-nin stumbled upon Zabuza being cornered by Kakashi and Kurenai.

'After I told her to rest, even with that kind of healing you shouldn't overwork yourself' Naruto thought as he looked at the leader of Team Eight who was sending what looked like a Genjutsu clone.

'Kakashi-sensei really does have the Sharingan, but how?' Sasuke asked himself as he looked at his teacher copying the exact Jutsu Zabuza was about to perform and countering it effectively.

'Oh no, Zabuza-sama is in trouble, alright, what are your options Haku? I know, pretend to kill him, let's go with that' the hunter-nin, now named Haku, thought before readying some senbon.

Without warning, Haku threw the senbon, hitting Zabuza right on the neck, effectively putting him in a death-like state.

Kakashi looked up at the masked figure who had thrown the senbon before walking up to Zabuza and checking for his pulse, when he found none, Kakashi confirmed he was dead.

Haku, still disguised as a hunter-nin, jumped over to Zabuza and picked up his body along with his sword.

"Thank you for your assistance in taking out Zabuza, Kiri will remember this" Haku said with a bow before disappearing in a burst of speed.

Kakashi reached for his headband and lowered it over his eye before falling down onto one knee, the strain of wasting so much chakra finally getting to him.

Kakashi forced himself into a standing position and looked at Tazuna with a calculating eye.

"So... mind telling me why the Demon of the Bloody Mist is after you, Tazuna?" Kakashi asked threateningly, subconsciously sending a small amount of Killing Intent towards the man.

Tazuna couldn't muster a single word from the Killing Intent being focused at him, almost literally making him shit his pants.

"Kakashi, Gato is after Tazuna, he is trying to stump Tazuna's efforts to build a bridge and give them an effective trade route to Konoha in order to build up from their poverty" Kurenai said, gaining Kakashi's attention.

"Gato? Like the multi-billionaire Gato?" Kakashi asked, shocked that someone like him would target a run-of-the-mill bridge builder.

"Yes, that Gato, you see he has a monopoly over everything in Wave, and anyone who has anything to say about it is killed by mercenaries, or in his case, missing-nin, he couldn't afford anything over a C-Rank mission, even with everyone in the village chipping in all they had" Kurenai answered.

Kakashi could only release a sigh, seeing why they would want help, this could also be an opportunity for Konoha to gain a trade partner, eh, why not?

"Alright, we'll help you out, Tazuna, lead us to your home so we can recuperate and think of a plan" Kakashi said before falling flat on his face.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted before running over to his knocked out teacher.

Turning on his healing tune, Naruto checked for any wounds.

'Just fatigue, that's good' Naruto said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Let's get moving, the sooner we can rest, the sooner we can come up with a plan" Kurenai said as she, her client, and her team began to move out.

 _'You did good Naruto, get your teacher to a safe place along with your teammates, I'll follow you through the shadows'_ Genji said.

"Thanks Genji" Naruto whispered.

Naruto grunted as he picked Kakashi up and put him over his shoulder.

"Come on guys! I don't want to carry him all day!" Naruto shouted to his two teammates.

Team Seven soon caught up with the rest of the group, joining them on their trek to Tazuna's house.

* * *

 **Unknown Hideout**

"Let me see Zabuza!" Gato ordered, shouting at Haku.

"He is still trying to recuperate" Haku said, blocking Gato from entering the room Zabuza was resting in.

"I don't fucking care!" Gato said, forcefully pushing himself past Haku who could only inwardly growl at the man.

"Zabuza! I heard you got your ass kicked by a couple of snot-nosed kids!?" Gato shouted.

Opening a single eye, Zabuza glared daggers at Gato, effectively making him lose all the bravado he had before.

"I would've had them easy, except there's two fucking teams now, and one of them has the freaking Copy-Cat Kakashi himself, I'm going to need reinforcements if you want me to take out the bridge builder" Zabuza said towards the man.

"Fine! I'll hire someone to help you, but this is coming out of your reward!" Gato shouted out, about to walk away.

Before he could fully leave the room, an icy spike collided with the wall right next to him, missing his head by a couple inches.

"If you even think about cutting our pay, you will suffer the consequences" Haku threatened, sending an icy glare towards the short man.

"I-I wont, I promise" Gato said with a gulp.

Once out of the room and in his office, Gato could only growl and slam his small hand onto his desk in frustration.

"I'll show that bitch, and her fucking master to, how dare they make a fool out of the great Gato!" Gato shouted to himself.

"I wont be the ones suffering the consequences, they will pay for ever wronging me" Gato said, making the most evil laugh he could muster.

* * *

 _ **That's a wrap folks! Finally got Chapter 6 done and out of the way. We now begin the Land of Waves Arc, one of my personal favorite arcs. I'm still thinking about what I should do about Zabuza and Haku, I guess that's for a later date.**_

 _ **I now have a Beta reader! :D That means some of the older chapters will be refined, and this chapter at one point!**_

 _ **Other than that, I apologize for not updating sooner ;-; the Overwatch open beta was crazy, I pre-ordered the game so I got into the beta on may the third and haven't stopped playing since, Lucio is definitely my favorite character to play. Genji is a lot harder to play than I thought he would be though, still like playing him from time to time.**_

 _ **But yeah, I've been spending a lot of time playing the Open Beta, so I couldn't find time to add to the story, but the Beta ends soon so here's another teary face ;-;**_

 _ **Well, until next time!**_

 _ **Jyoutou da.**_


	7. Naruto: Truth

_**Naruto: Overwatch**_

* * *

After an uneventful walk, Team Seven, Team Eight, and Tazuna had arrived at the aforementioned man's house.

There they were introduced to Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, and her son, Inari, the latter being slightly disgruntled by the presence of the ninja.

"Make yourselves at home, guess we'll take a break for the day and get started on the bridge tomorrow" Tazuna grunted out as he sat down on his chair.

The Konoha ninja nodded, signifying their understanding of the situation.

"Alright, we'll start training tomorrow as well, we'll send some of us over to guard Tazuna while the rest train, we do not know what we are going to encounter while we guard him so be careful, if they have high ranking ninja like Zabuza, we don't really know what to expect" Kurenai said.

"You guys can take the top floor, we'll be down here, there should be three rooms up there, just call for Tsunami if you need anything" Tazuna said while pulling out a bottle of Sake, taking a few chugs from the bottle.

"Thank you Tazuna" Kurenai said with a slight bow before walking up to the top floor, along with the rest of the Konoha group.

"One of the rooms will be for the girls, the other for the boys, and Kakashi will have his own room to recover" Kurenai ordered, taking Sakura and Hinata with her to their own room.

The boys only looked at each other before shrugging, well Naruto and Kiba did, Sasuke just grunted and Shino was as stoic as ever.

Naruto, with Kakashi still on his shoulder, went into the room specified for his silver-haired teacher.

Once inside, he laid Kakashi down on the bed, making sure to get Kakashi as comfortable as possible.

"He's still alive" Kakashi muttered.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, surprised by the awakening of his teacher.

"Zabuza, he isn't dead, hunter-nin remove any secrets the body may hold on the spot, that means taking him apart and only taking what's necessary, the hunter-nin from before though, they took Zabuza, that means that there's a very high chance that he's alive, and if he's alive, that means he could have notified Gato, no doubt we'll have to face him in around 7 days, enough time for him to recover to his full strength, and I have no doubt that he is going to bring reinforcements" Kakashi stated with a sigh.

Naruto could only stare at Kakashi in shock, honestly surprised about the news that Kakashi had just presented him.

"We'll have to prepare everyone, tomorrow though, still tired" Kakashi said, almost childishly, before turning in his bed, facing away from Naruto.

Naruto knew that Kakashi wanted to be alone for now, he could understand where he was coming from, Zabuza was already a big pain in the ass, and now there might be a chance of someone else joining Zabuza, the problems just kept on stacking.

Deciding the best course of action was letting Kakashi reveal the shocking news to everyone, he decided to go outside to clear his mind.

Hours had flown by and Naruto had caught himself staring into the stars, forgetting about his surroundings.

"Something troubling you my student?" Genji asked, landing next to Naruto from who knows where.

"I've just been thinking, I was acting way too rashly, I allowed the enemy to escape and recover, I could have very well endangered the lives of my teammates" Naruto stated with a sigh.

"You did what you thought was right Naruto, no one can blame you for that; everyone is alive at this very moment are they not? That's what is really important" Genji consoled.

"You have a point their Genji, I guess I'm just overreacting, I'm confident in my skill to protect everyone, and you got my back to, what could possibly go wrong?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

"While confidence is good to have, you should not give into arrogance, remember Naruto, even the most gentle flower can become a weapon of mass destruction" Genji said wisely.

"True, very true, well, I better rest for the day ahead, I'll trust my handy alarm clock will wake me up early?" Naruto asked Genji sarcastically.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you'll wake up extra early" Genji answered with a chuckle.

Naruto gave Genji a wide grin before going back inside the house.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one who made it here" a mechanized voice said from amidst the forests, barely out of Genji's hearing range.

"Let's see how well you have progressed, my pupil"

* * *

 _"Naruto, it's time to get up"_

Naruto let out a load groan, Genji's voice over the inter-comm ending his blissful slumber.

Without missing a beat, Naruto pushed himself up and prepared all of his gear before exiting the room consisting of the Konoha males, excluding Kakashi.

It looked like no one was awake at the moment.

"You weren't kidding when you said extra early" Naruto mumbled.

 _"I live to please"_

"Tch"

"I really need to ask Kakashi-sensei to teach me something new, I'm stuck with only the things I already know and not much to improve" Naruto mused to himself.

 _"You are quite limited in the flashy department, you mostly use your weapons and those clone techniques"_

"Guess I'm not as powerful as I thought" Naruto stated with a defeated sigh.

 _"A move doesn't have to be flashy to be strong Naruto, as long as you can make it work there's no problem in not being flashy"_

"Good point, but I at least want some variety, I'm pretty predictable once you can get my rhythm down"

 _"Well then, I guess your teacher Kakashi is your safest bet if you want to learn some new things to increase the variety of your arsenal"_

"Just hope he actually wants to teach me something, he can be pretty lazy when he wants to be"

"Naruto? Why are you talking to yourself?" Kurenai asked, surprising the young blonde.

"Huh? Oh, good morning Kurenai-sensei, just going over some things with myself" Naruto said, lying through his teeth, hoping by some miracle that Kurenai would buy it.

"Right..." Kurenai responded, not believing the lie for a second but deciding it was better to drop the topic, it didn't seem of importance.

"Well, I gotta go talk to Kakashi-sensei about something, I'll talk to you later" Naruto said nervously, before walking over to Kakashi's room.

Only giving a light knock as a warning, Naruto opened the door and entered the room before shutting the door behind him.

A lone eye opened and looked at Naruto, locking eyes with said blonde.

"How are you feeling Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked walking next to his teachers bed.

"Better than before, is there something you need?" Kakashi asked, eyeing the blonde curiously.

"Well~ I was wondering if you could teach me some Jutsu you know? I only got my clone Jutsu and the academy three, I need some variety" Naruto answered, deciding to give him the truth.

Kakashi stared long and hard at Naruto, causing said boy to tense, thinking he had said something wrong. Finally, Kakashi closed his eye before releasing a sigh.

"I guess it's about time I taught you three about the elements, just go down and gather the team, I'll meet with you guys in a bit" Kakashi said.

Naruto couldn't help but grin, he was finally going to learn some kick-ass Jutsu!

About ten minutes later, Team Seven were gathered in a clearing a short ways away from Tazuna's house.

"Good morning my lovely little Genin, today we are going to be learning about elemental affinity!" Kakashi exclaimed with his signature eye smile.

"S-shouldn't Team E-eight be h-here as w-well?" Hinata asked, wondering as to the whereabouts of the other team.

"To answer your question Hinata, Team Eight will be training on other things, they have yet to get started on Tree Walking and Water Walking, looks like Kurenai had a hard time even getting them to work together, so no, they will not be joining us" Kakashi answered.

"Now, who knows about the five basic elements?" Kakashi asked.

"Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, and Water are the five basic elements" Sasuke answered.

"Correct, well you see, as I'm sure you've heard, many Jutsus use elemental chakra, and depending on your affinity, it can make the Jutsu you want to learn easier or harder" Kakashi began.

"These papers here are chakra slips, just add chakra and depending on your chakra nature it will burn if your affinity is fire, it will split in half if your affinity is wind, wrinkle if your affinity is lightning, turn to dirt and crumble if your affinity is earth, and get wet if your affinity is water" Kakashi informed, pouring his own chakra into the paper causing it to wrinkle.

"So I'm guessing you have a lightning affinity Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked when he noticed the paper wrinkle.

"That's right, now here, you try it" Kakashi said, handing a slip to each one of his students.

Hinata went first, pouring chakra into the paper, it soon became wet completely dampening the slip.

"Well, it looks like you have an affinity for water Hinata" Kakashi said.

Hinata nodded, not really sure what to say.

Sasuke went next, pumping chakra into the paper, it wrinkled up before burning into ash.

"That's a surprise, looks like you have both Lightning and Fire, it's very rare for anyone to have more than one element, especially at such a low rank" Kakashi commented, giving Sasuke a boost to his already massive ego.

Naruto decided it was his turn and pumped chakra into the slip, hoping to have more than one element so that he wouldn't be outshone by Sasuke, but as luck would have it, the slip only split in half.

"Wind huh? That element isn't very common in Konoha, well aren't you a special little snowflake Naruto" Kakashi said jokingly.

"Now that we know your elements, I guess we can begin on some elemental chakra training, since you have a water affinity Hinata, you'll be trying to wet the leaf, since you have a wind affinity Naruto, you'll be trying to split the leaf in half, and you Sasuke, try wrinkling a leaf first, once you got that down try burning the leaf" Kakashi ordered.

"Done"

"Huh?" Kakashi asked.

"I split the leaf in half" Naruto stated.

"With your chakra Naruto" Kakashi corrected, thinking the boy had just split the leaf in half with his bare hands.

"I did it with my chakra, look" Naruto said before demonstrating to Kakashi and sure enough, the leaf was split in half cleanly.

"Well... this is a turn of events, I didn't expect you to get this far so quick, but if you have such high aptitude for your elemental chakra, how about we skip the next exercise and work on the final one, split a waterfall in half" Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Sure" Naruto said, walking away from his team in search of a waterfall.

"That doesn't mean you two can slack, get to work" Kakashi ordered.

* * *

It had taken Naruto a few minutes but he had found a nice looking waterfall.

Using the Water Walking technique, Naruto walked up to the waterfall and put his hands against the water.

With a slight grunt of exertion, Naruto pumped wind chakra into his hands in hopes of splitting it.

He saw the waterfall split slightly before returning to normal.

"Well, time to cheat a little bit" Naruto said with grin before performing the shadow clone technique, creating ten solid clones for him to train with.

"You know what to do, let's get to it" Naruto ordered.

"Yes sir!" the clones chorused.

An hour later and Naruto had gotten the results he wanted.

Dispelling his clones and regaining their memories and experience, Naruto walked up to the waterfall confidently.

Steadying himself he placed his palms on the flowing water and took in a deep breath.

Pushing his wind chakra out, the water rippled before splitting in half and soon all of the water was perfectly split, revealing the stone behind the water before cutting his chakra flow, allowing the waterfall to return to normal.

"Yes! I finally did it!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping into the air.

"Time to go tell Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said with a grin.

* * *

Arriving to the clearing he had been in earlier when he met with his team, he saw Hinata and Sasuke focusing on the leaves on their hands while Kakashi stood, watching them intently.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, I did it!" Naruto shouted, running up to his silver-haired teacher.

"Did you Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, follow me and I can show you!" Naruto answered.

"No need, I trust you, that means I can teach you some wind Jutsus" Kakashi said, giving Naruto a congratulatory pat on the head.

"Let's start with two wind techniques, first off we got Wind Style: Great Breakthrough and secondly we have coating your weapons in wind chakra to enhance their sharpness and damage" Kakashi began.

"Now pay close attention to my hand-seals" Kakashi said as he performed the necessary hand-seals at a slow pace for Naruto to remember.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" Kakashi exclaimed before releasing a gust of wind that managed to uproot a tree.

"Now you try it, you might need to put in extra chakra since it's your first time" Kakashi advised.

Naruto nodded before weaving through the necessary hand-seals.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" Naruto shouted, pumping in as much chakra as he could just like Kakashi had said.

The effects were instantaneous.

The gust of wind was no longer a gust of wind, but a roaring tornado of death.

It completely tore through the forest, uprooting trees, lifting rocks, even some poor animals were caught in the devastation, thankfully though, he had aimed it away from civilization and any of his teammates.

The Jutsu had ended and Naruto could only stare in awe at the devastation of the technique he had just performed.

"That...was...awesome!" Naruto shouted, raising his fist into the air.

'I should've known, with the amount of chakra he has, and with the natural aptitude towards wind, what should I have expected' Kakashi thought to himself, staring at the destruction Naruto had caused with a dumbfounded look.

Naruto's teammates were no better, Hinata was looking at the scene with great admiration towards the blonde boy, while Sasuke looked on in jealousy, after all, that kind of power belonged to an Uchiha.

"N-Naruto, good job, how about we don't put too much chakra into that technique, lest we risk high, and I mean high amounts of collateral damage, plus, it looks like you have created a whole new technique, it shouldn't have made a tornado" Kakashi said with a small chuckle.

"You got it Kakashi-sensei, does that mean I get to name my own technique?" Naruto asked, a small amount of hope evident in his voice.

"Sure, give it your best shot" Kakashi said with his signature eye smile.

"How about, Wind Style: Super Amazing Ultimate Tornado of Spinning Death?" Naruto asked with a hint of pride for coming up with such an awesome name.

'He's just as bad as Minato-sensei when it comes to naming things' Kakashi thought as he looked at Naruto with a plain face.

"No"

"But Kakashi-sensei, it's an awesome name!"

"No, no it's not"

"Yeah it is!"

"Naruto..."

"What?"

"I'm not gonna let you name your technique Wind Style: Super Ultimate Tornado of Spinning Death"

"Ah ah ah, it's Wind Style: Super _Amazing_ Ultimate Tornado of Spinning Death" Naruto corrected.

"Whatever, for not it's Wind Style: Tornado"

"What!? But that's so boring and bland" Naruto complained.

"Either that or you don't get to use the technique"

"Ugh, fine, whatever" Naruto said with a grunt and proceeded to cross his arms over his chest.

"Good, now let's move on" Kakashi said as he ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Coating your weapons in wind chakra can be difficult to get at first, but it is extremely rewarding due to the nature of wind chakra, it has a tendency of tearing things into shreds" Kakashi said half-jokingly.

"You have to first shape the wind chakra to surround the blade, once that's over with, sharpening and refining the wind will make your weapon able to cut through almost anything, let's try it with a couple shuriken first" Kakashi said, pulling out a lone shuriken.

"Now watch as I demonstrate it, pay close attention to how I control my chakra" Kakashi said as he held the shuriken up; pumping some of his chakra towards the shuriken, it began to surround the throwing weapon, at first the wind seemed very roundish, not taking on the appearance of a sharp blade, but soon enough the blade sharpened, looking deadlier than the day it was crafted.

"The more chakra you use to form the blade, the sharper, longer, and stronger it is, however too much can become difficult to control" Kakashi informed before throwing the shuriken at a tree, sinking it deep within the tree's trunk.

"Try it Naruto, don't try to put in too much or else you might cut yourself if you lose control" Kakashi warned.

"Alright, I think I know how to do it" Naruto said as he shifted his arm bracer to put three shuriken in between his fingers before surrounding each one in wind chakra, a look of extreme concentration adorning his face.

After a couple more seconds, Naruto felt satisfied, lifting his arm up, he aimed at a tree before unleashing the volley of wind shuriken towards it.

Whoever thought giving Naruto wind chakra wouldn't be overpowered was severely wrong.

The shuriken pierced the tree, cutting clean through it, and the next one after that, and the next one after that, he had lost sight of the shuriken, not even able to see where the shuriken had come to a halt.

'Of all the elements he can be good at, he gets probably the deadliest of them all' Kakashi thought with a sigh, palming his face, he could already tell Naruto was becoming more and more deadly as time went on.

"How was that Kakashi-sensei? Did I do good?" Naruto asked, looking at his teacher expectantly.

"You did very well Naruto, you completely surpassed my expectations, for now work on mastering those two techniques, to the point where performing the Wind Style: Great Breakthrough requires the least amount of hand-seals possible, and where coating your weapons in chakra is almost second nature" Kakashi ordered.

"Yes sir!" Naruto shouted giving him a little salute before running off, deciding to move to a different area, he could tell that he was distracting his teammates.

 _"You seem to be very proficient at wind manipulation Naruto"_

"Yeah, even I'm surprised at how quickly I became acquainted with it, guess I'm just that awesome" Naruto said with a grin.

 _"Remember Naruto, be humble"_

"Yeah yeah, I got it, guess I'll work on Great Breakthrough first" Naruto muttered.

* * *

The sun was setting by the time Naruto had decided to head back to Tazuna's house for the day.

He could now perform the Great Breakthrough without any seals and could instantly coat his weapons in Wind Chakra, to say he had improved greatly would be no lie.

Once inside Tazuna's house, he noticed the large table filled with food for everyone to eat, not a person to skip on free food, he joined the group.

"Well Naruto, took you long enough" Kakashi said jokingly.

"Yeah, at least I mastered the two techniques you taught me!" Naruto retorted, giving him a cocky grin.

"Now that everyone is here, I think it's prime time I let you know of some shocking news" Kakashi stated seriously.

Naruto also became serious, knowing what his teacher was talking about.

"Zabuza is most likely alive, the hunter-nin was secretly working with Zabuza, allowing him to escape, and I have no doubt that they will bring reinforcements in our next encounter" Kakashi announced, shocking everyone except for Naruto.

"But how!? You even checked if he was dead!" Sakura shouted.

"Yes, that's what I believed at the time, but I missed an important piece of information, they used senbon to subdue Zabuza, and senbon are exceptionally good at putting people in death-states not really for killing, plus, hunter-nin work on the scene, this is to ensure no information gets out" Kakashi informed.

"No way... that means we'll have to fight him again, and he might bring help since he knows it's two teams protecting Tazuna" Kurenai concluded.

"Yes, and very likely so, I predict that they might attack in six days from now, so we need to prepare and stay on high alert from here on out" Kakashi said.

"We'll be taking turns guarding Tazuna from now on, we'll do it in pairs, Naruto and I will go tomorrow since he has finished the training I had for him, Kurenai take this time to teach your team as much as possible, I'll be leaving scrolls behind for Sasuke and Hinata if they finish the first stage for Nature Affinity" Kakashi listed, making sure everyone understood the game plan.

"Understood" Kurenai said, knowing that at the moment Kakashi was the superior for all of them.

"Why?" a soft voice muttered.

Naruto picked up on the voice and let out a "Hmm?"

"Why... why do you even try, you'll all die to Gato!" Inari shouted.

"Inari!" Tsunami shouted.

"No mom! They don't understand... no one stands a chance against Gato, stop trying to be a hero, you're all just going to die in the end" Inari said, his voice showing that what he thought was factual.

"Look kid, I don't know what you've been through, but that's no way to talk to the people who are keeping your dad safe" Naruto said.

"Of course you don't know, you've just lived a normal life, you don't know what it is to struggle! You don't know what it is to feel pain! You've lived a happy life so why would you know!" Inari shouted.

Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes, anyone could tell that he was pissed.

"Don't know pain... don't know what it is to struggle..." Naruto began.

"Naruto calm down" Kakashi said, trying to keep the blonde boy from going off on the child.

"I'll have you know kid, that I haven't lived a good life... a good life isn't one where you are born without your parents... a good life isn't one where you are hated and ignored for something you have no power over... a good life isn't losing someone you love because those that hate you wanted to see you suffer..." Naruto continued, his eyes turning from his normal ocean blue to a cold and icy blue.

"You should be grateful, you still have your mother and grandfather to care for you... I... I had no one!" Naruto shouted, running out of the house, leaving everyone in stunned silence.

Naruto didn't know what had hit him, the words that the little boy had spoken had just ticked him off, he didn't even notice the distance he had created in between him and the house.

Then he had to just go and mention _her_ , just had to open his big mouth in front of everyone.

But that didn't matter right now, he had to just get some space and relax for a bit.

So he decided to go back to the waterfall where he had been training his Wind Chakra at.

He needed to clear his mind, Genji told him a troubled mind was not a very healthy one.

Taking off his top he decided to sit under the waterfall, letting the water splash against his head.

He didn't know how much time had passed by the time he decided his mind was clear of negative thoughts and he was no longer in need of meditation.

He put on his top and decided to rest against a tree, until the morning came and he would have to confront everyone again, but until then he was going to enjoy some alone time.

A couple of hours passed, Naruto completely unaware of his surroundings but trusting of Genji to notify him of anything abnormal.

 _"Naruto, someone is approaching you"_

This had woken Naruto up, but he hadn't shown it, he wanted to see the intentions of the person approaching him.

"Excuse me, , you shouldn't sleep around here like that, you might catch a cold" a soft-spoken voice said, moving Naruto slightly to try and wake him up.

Naruto feigned haven barely woken up and shocked the person by standing up suddenly.

"Whoa! Didn't notice you there miss, name's Naruto! What's someone like you doing around here?" Naruto asked the startled girl.

"I'm Haku, I was just looking for some herbs to help the person I care for recover from some injuries" Haku answered.

"Are they okay? If you want I can help you collect the things you need!" Naruto said.

"They are okay, but I would prefer them to recover quicker, and yes, I would appreciate the help, just look for these kinds of herbs" Haku stated, showing Naruto the kind of herbs she wanted.

A couple minutes later and the basket Haku had brought to carry the herbs was completely filled to the brim with the medicinal plants.

"Thank you so much for your help Naruto" Haku said with a short bow.

"No problem! Anything to help out those in need" Naruto stated with a thumbs up.

"If I may ask Naruto, what made you want to become a ninja?" Haku asked, shocking the boy, not expecting her to ask a question like that.

"Well, at first it was because I wanted to be respected, you see back in my home village not a lot of people like me" Naruto began.

"But now, I want to bring peace to the world, I want to stop all this pointless fighting" Naruto finished.

Now it was Haku's turn to be surprised, she honestly didn't expect an answer like that, she thought all ninja were the same, just someone who wanted fame and glory.

But he was different, as crazy as his goal was, it was a noble one, one that she could respect.

"If I may ask another question, what makes you strong, Naruto" Haku asked.

"Hmm, that's a tough question, but if I had to give you an answer, the people that support me, they're the reason I push through my hardest obstacles" Naruto answered, surprising Haku once again.

"You're weird" Haku said blankly.

"Eh?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"You truly have what it takes to be excellent Naruto, don't give up on your dreams and they can become a reality" Haku said, giving Naruto one last smile before walking away.

Naruto could only scratch his head in confusion, he honestly didn't understand what just happened, but the longer he thought about it, the less he cared.

"Better head back to my team, why do I feel like I'm going to get an ass chewing?" Naruto asked no one in particular before heading out to Tazuna's house.

Just when Naruto had arrived at Tazuna's house, he noticed Team Eight and the rest of Team Seven exiting the house.

Kakashi was the first to notice him, sending him a small wave to tell him to come over.

"Well Naruto, calm down yet?" Kakashi asked jokingly.

"Yeah... sorry about the outburst Kakashi-sensei, promise it wont happen again" Naruto stated with a nervous chuckle.

"It better not, let's get moving, we gotta go protect Tazuna today" Kakashi stated.

"Yes sir!" Naruto said with a salute.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

"Zabuza-sama, I have returned" Haku said, walking through the open door with the basket of herbs in tow before closing it.

"About time you showed up, we need to get ready as soon as possible" Zabuza grunted out.

"At best Zabuza-sama you'll be able to recover to full fighting condition in five days" Haku stated as she began pounding the herbs to make an ointment.

"Tch, whatever, hopefully Gato got those reinforcements I asked for, as badass as I am, I can't take on two Jonin and six Genin at the same time" Zabuza grumbled.

"Even if I helped you, the most I could do would be three Genin, anymore and I might just get overwhelmed" Haku said with a light giggle.

"Zabuza! Open up! It's Gato!" Gato shouted from the other side of the door.

"Get the door Haku" Zabuza ordered.

Haku nodded before opening the door to reveal the short man that was Gato, along with another person they had never seen before.

"Zabuza, I got what you wanted, this guys name is Taneki" Gato said, pointing to the tall man behind him.

Taneki looked like the most average Joe the world had ever seen.

Brown eyes, brown hair, tan skin, regular Iwagakure uniform, nothing special about him.

"He used to be a part of the explosion corps back in Iwa, reached Jonin level before leaving Iwa" Gato informed.

"Hmm, I guess that will work, be ready in five days, we make our strike then" Zabuza ordered.

"As you wish" Taneki responded, a small smirk hidden from the others in the room.

"I expect results this time Zabuza, don't disappoint me like last time" Gato said.

"Don't worry, this time those damn Leaf ninja wont get away alive" Zabuza growled out.

"You may leave now" Haku said in an icy tone, clearly not liking the presence of Gato.

"Tch, let's go Taneki" Gato said before leaving the room and closing the door.

"Something feels odd about that Taneki person Zabuza-sama, I don't think he should be trusted" Haku warned.

"Don't worry about it, if he tries anything he might as well dig his own grave" Zabuza said before releasing an 'eep' when the cold ointment Haku had made came into contact with his wounds.

"You didn't hear anything" Zabuza threatened.

"Of course Zabuza-sama" Haku nodded.

* * *

 ** _That's a wrap folks! Quite a long one for making you guys wait an entire week for an update, apologies._**

 ** _Introduced my first OC, don't really like them, but I needed him for... reasons..._**

 ** _Not much else to say, guess until the next one._**

 ** _Hajime!_**


End file.
